gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Crews/Mirror Park Sinners
Mirror Park Sinners|image = Los Santos Shrimps Logo GTAV.png|locations = Mirror Park|enemies = Marabunta Grande Davis Neighborhood Families set of the Families(NPS) Kkangpae(WMDS) The Lost MC Vagos(NPS) Duggan Family(NPS) Families(WMDS) |affiliations = Aztecas(WMDS) Forum Drive Families set of the Families(NPS) Madrazo Cartel(NPS) Los Santos Triads(NPS) Lester Crest(NPS) Ballas(WMDS) Vagos(WMDS)|colors = Red|cars = Moonbeam(NPS) Primo Custom(NPS) Faction Custom(NPS) Manana(MPS) BMX Dubsta2(NPS) Gang Burrito(NPS) Impaler(WMDS) Phoenix(WMDS) Vigero(WMDS) BeeJay XL(MPS) |weapons = Baseball Bat Switchblade Knife Pistol Micro SMG Heavy Pistol(WMDS) Assault Rifle(WMDS) Sawed-Off Shotgun(WMDS) |businesses = Drug Trafficking Vehicle Trafficking Extortion Hijacking Prostitution Arms Trafficking Card Skimming|fronts = Nikola Place Limited Service on corner of Mirror Park Boulevard and West Mirror Drive Nikola Avenue East Mirror Drive West Mirror Drive Chico's Hypermarket The Diamond Casino & Resort(Formerly) Mirror Park Railyard Videogeddon|game = Grand Theft Auto Online|members = Jason "Jax" Lombardi}} The 'Mirror Park Sinners '''are a Large Multiethnic street gang in [[Grand Theft Auto Online|''Grand Theft Auto Online]]. They are mainly based in Mirror Park. Sinners are supporters of the Los Santos Shrimps Basketball Team, as they wear different clothing with their logos and a red color to match,They also show support to Liberty City Penetrators and Liberty City Salamanders wearing jerseys with their logos. Overview The Sinners hold a bitter rivalry with the Marabunta Grande and The Lost MC, Each Set maintains its own Affiliations and Enemies. Territory Commonly Found Around Mirror Park and parts of La Mesa and can be occasionally be seen riding their BMXs at Broker Park Sets Nikola Place Sinners (NPS) The Nikola Place Sinners are the largest set. Their territory consists of Nikola Place, Mirror Park Boulevard and the Eastern Side of Mirror Park and are also know as "Pride Set" or "31 Set" They are normally wearing jerseys, tank tops, or bomber jackets with The Los Santos Shrimps logos in front,other members wear red or black shorts with no shirt and tend to focus on Drug Trafficking and Extortion over other crimes,They are also rivals of the Davis Neighborhood Families set of the Families and The Vagos. Their known to be friendly with Forum Drive Families, While remaining neutral with Chamberlain Gangster Families and Carson Avenue Families sets and the Ballas gang. Mirror Place Sinners (MPS) The Mirror Place Sinners are a small set also known as "Lust Set" or "69 Set". Their territory consists of Mirror Place. They Normally Wear Liberty City Salamanders jerseys and tend to focus on Prostitution over other crimes,Due to their small size they lack any true enemies and affiliations,they do however maintain the bitter rivalry with Marabunta Grande and The Lost MC. West Mirror Drive Sinners (WMDS) The West Mirror Drive Sinners are medium set. Their territory consists of all of West Mirror Drive and are also known as "Wrath Set" or "16 Set". They normally wear Liberty City Penetrators jerseys and Red Checkered Shirts and tend to focus on Vehicle and Arms Trafficking over other Crimes,The Oddity among the gang They hold a Bitter rivalry with The Families and a great friendship with both The Vagos and Ballas gangs and tenuous alliance with The Aztecas. Terms/Slang *Avenger:Disrespectful term for non-gang members *Saint: Disrespectful term used by the Sinners for the Ballas *Borderjumper:Disrespectful term used by the Sinners for the NSV and OLSV *Sin:Greeting to fellow gang members *DNF'er:Disresepectful term for Davis Neigborhood Families set of The Families *Opp:Term used for Enemy Gang Members *Shield:Term used for the LSPD Trivia * The Crew is only situated onto the Xbox One version of GTA Online * The Sinners is treated as if it is a in-universe Street Gang Category:Crews